As an example of such a motor control device, a motor control device disclosed in Patent Document 1 is known. The motor control device of Patent Document 1 determines a current peak value, a current electrical angle and an induced voltage electrical angle, and determines a rotor position based on the current peak value and [(induced voltage electrical angle)−(current electrical angle)]. Specifically, the motor control device obtains a current phase or an induced voltage phase from a data table generated in advance and including the current peak value and [(induced voltage electrical angle)−(current electrical angle)] as parameters, and the motor control device determines a rotor position by using a rotor position calculation formula expressed as “(rotor position)=(current electrical angle)−(current phase)−90°” or “(rotor position)=(induced voltage electrical angle)−(induced voltage phase)−90°”.